Brian Drummond » VOICE COMPARES
Brian Drummond Date Of Birth: Aug 10, 1969 Birth Place: Salmon Arm, British Columbia, Canada Trivia & Fun Facts: •Husband of Laura Drummond •Father of Aidan, Ashlyn and Brynna Drummond •He was trying to make his debut role in Reboot but he didn't make the cut. He made G.I Joe Extreme his debut only because Susan Blu was the voice director. •Although he generally tries not to think of past roles, his favorite roles are: Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z), Zechs Marquisse (Gundam Wing) and Jetstorm (Beast Machines) •His favorite VAs include Mel Blanc, Jim Cummings, Billy West and Maurice LaMarche •He has praised Chris Sabat's Vegeta voice for sounding more "princely". •Deems Mel Blanc as his personal idol, but many of his fellow VAs are his inspiration for going on. Whether he really worked with them or not. •Finds the fact that the voice actors of shows like The Simpsons are very well known people to be quite the good stepping stone in the animation industry. Contact Info: Twitter: https://twitter.com/BrianDrummondVO Quotes: (On why he became a VA) "The lack of money as a stage actor. I also loved that fact that like stage, I could be almost anyone I wanted to be." Brian Drummond » VOICE COMPARES Voice Compares on BTVA: 28 Vegeta Vegeta 7 voice comparisons 67,825 views, 338 votes 196 Comments Wolverine Wolverine 14 voice comparisons 67,619 views, 344 votes 264 Comments Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna 7 voice comparisons 59,344 views, 307 votes 339 Comments Venom Venom 19 voice comparisons 58,828 views, 277 votes 279 Comments Spike Spike 3 voice comparisons 42,766 views, 97 votes 19 Comments Shockwave Shockwave 8 voice comparisons 22,006 views, 115 votes 96 Comments Mr. Fantastic Mr. Fantastic 15 voice comparisons 21,810 views, 130 votes 79 Comments Dr. Claw Dr. Claw 4 voice comparisons 20,477 views, 81 votes 36 Comments Jetfire Jetfire 7 voice comparisons 16,448 views, 66 votes 40 Comments Iron Fist Iron Fist 9 voice comparisons 15,343 views, 106 votes 49 Comments Eddie Brock Eddie Brock 6 voice comparisons 12,983 views, 113 votes 20 Comments Blurr Blurr 6 voice comparisons 12,459 views, 80 votes 35 Comments Crimson Dynamo Crimson Dynamo 12 voice comparisons 10,531 views, 65 votes 21 Comments Elmer Fudd Elmer Fudd 11 voice comparisons 9,383 views, 82 votes 50 Comments Pikkon Pikkon 2 voice comparisons 9,136 views, 72 votes 20 Comments Heero Yuy Heero Yuy 3 voice comparisons 8,748 views, 30 votes 15 Comments Jetstorm Jetstorm 3 voice comparisons 8,476 views, 48 votes 22 Comments Iron Monger Iron Monger 3 voice comparisons 7,258 views, 56 votes 14 Comments Clyde Clyde 5 voice comparisons 6,930 views, 50 votes 18 Comments Gorgon Gorgon 5 voice comparisons 5,245 views, 48 votes 17 Comments Saito Saito 2 voice comparisons 4,929 views, 19 votes 1 Comments Snake Man Snake Man 2 voice comparisons 4,646 views, 25 votes 8 Comments Aiden Avalon / Fujitaka Kinomoto Aiden Avalon / Fujitaka Kinomoto 2 voice comparisons 4,584 views, 22 votes 3 Comments Maximus Maximus 3 voice comparisons 4,391 views, 58 votes 22 Comments Imagawa Yoshimoto / Muri Imagawa Yoshimoto / Muri 2 voice comparisons 4,374 views, 27 votes 1 Comments Yamu Yamu 2 voice comparisons 2,997 views, 46 votes 21 Comments Jack Cisco Jack Cisco 2 voice comparisons 2,971 views, 11 votes Zeb Orrelios Zeb Orrelios 2 voice comparisons 2,290 views, 49 votes 20 Comments Category:Brian Drummond Category:1000 Voice Types Category:Vegeta Category:Wolverine Category:Knuckles the Echidna Category:Mr Fantastic Category:Dr Claw Category:Venom Category:Elmer Fudd